She Stood There
by usedbw
Summary: Anna is back in school, and she meets someone going through the same sadness- if not more sadness- than her. Of course, she has to keep up her happy bubbly persona to keep everyone around her happy, because that brought some hapiness to her. But, being so fake does work on people, and it begins to show to more and more people before she has nothing.


This fic is ElsaxAnna. Takes place from perspective of Anna. This fic was inspired by /u/karhall's fanfic Where It's At along with a lot of events in my personal life, and the personal lives of those around me. WARNING: This will get sad at parts, but I'll try to keep it as fluffy as I can.

Trying to keep this realistic, some things will be said that some people might find offensive.

Now, without further ado...

She Stood There, chapter one.

* * *

I wake up at 6:20 after hitting the snooze button on my iPod twice, first time when it initially beeped, second time after it beeped again. I remember doing this same routine almost everyday for three months until I decided I needed to break the habit. _Old habits die hard, I guess _I think to myself. The difference between then and now, however, is I was never this tired last year. Of course, my sleep schedule wasn't terrible a few months ago, and I didn't stay up until four or five o'clock in the morning reading fanfic or browsing Reddit a few months ago. _I knew I should've started going to bed earlier._

I groggily get up out of bed, wearing only my underwear, and head for my door. Not before tripping on my guitar case. I laugh at my clumsiness and reach for the door knob, twisting it, and pulling it to open the door. I am greeted by my sister, Carol, exiting the bathroom after taking a shower. I had forgotten that, due to her new semester in college, she had to take showers first. _I guess waiting until six twenty to take a shower works out after all_. That hope is crushed when I hear her tell me "I only took a shower because you were taking forever". _Alright, good first thing to say to me on my first day of sophmore year, asshole._ "Happy first day of school, by the way, faggot". _That's more like it. _I walk into the bathroom to find it as a sauna. Of course, entering the bathroom after her showers always had this happen, what did I expect. I hope she at least saved me some hot water.

I walk to the toilet, drop my panties, sit down, and start peeing. _Fantastic way to start off the school year, piss, getting called a faggot, and sleeping in. Whats new? _A question arose in my head, and I remembered my mantra I got from Matt back in Fort Worth. _Who the fuck cares? _

I smile to myself and flush the toilet after finishing my bathroom break. I throw my underwear in the seemingly permanent pile of clothes in the corner. I turn the shower handle and step into the shower/bathtub hybrid to find my legs up to my knees soaked already. I look down and see bath water. Dirty bath water. Used bath water.

I let out an agitated sigh as I look for the drain plug and pull it when I find it. I realize that I'm going to have to take a damn fast shower if I want to have a chance at not being late. I turn off the shower, and wait for the tub to drain, which surprisingly takes only three minutes. _I thought the drain was clogged? Oh yeah, we unclogged it a week ago. Good timing. _

I turn on the shower and am soothed by the warm water running down my body. This is one of the reasons I loved school. These morning showers were the most relaxing things in the world to me. I could just let my mind roam or just let my mind be empty. Of course, there was the shower part. You always had to apply that soft tea tree shampoo, the lavender conditioner, and the sweet smelling body wash. Before I know it, the shower is over. And it's also six forty. _Fuck. _

This always used to happen, I wake up late, too long of a shower, and then I have twenty minutes to get ready and eat. It's not like I ever took my time, my routine consisted of:

Put on perfume.

Put on clothes.

Braid my hair.

Sometimes, if I have time, makeup. Rarely do I have time.

I needed to go really soon, I wanted to get to school early to catch up with my friends. To which I remember _Fuuuuuuck I have barely talked to them all summer!_

I rush downstairs to find a piece of toast. _Oh yeah, I have to make my own breakfast now. Mom got a job. _

I plaster some butter on the toast, shout at my sister "Good luck have fun at college!" To which she replies "You too, nig-"

I slam the door, and begin running at a brisk pace towards the school. Not before going down the street, crossing the road, going through the church parking lot, crossing Loma Rd, and climbing up the hill to Rio High. All while listening to my favorite pump up music.

I approach the school when one of my favorite death metal songs comes on. After head banging to this all summer, it took a lot of self control to not go nuts on the school parking lot. Especially when the actual song started with "WE ARE - AMERICAN - FUCKING -TERRORRRISSSTTSSSS!"

_Damn, this song is cool._

I open the door to the school to find many faces. Many old, but quite a few new. I look at all the people and for some reason find out ways to hate them. _What the fuck, why are you being so cynical and assholish? I thought you were past that._

I begin to just not acknowledge them after that. But of course, the internet changed me greatly over the summer, and I had to rate all the new guys and girls I see. _Weird glasses. Braces. Greasy hair. Three out of ten. Trashy clothes. Frizzy hair. Nasty teeth. Two out of ten. Brunette. Medium hair. Tits'n'ass. Eight out of ten. Cute clothes. Wierd hair-do. Platinum hair. Platinum hair?_

_Ew. Five out of ten._

_I guess I'm not past that._ I let out a small chuckle.

I walk the place me and my friends used to meet up at in the mornings- the tree by the E&T building, to find no one there. Save for Steve, but he was busy talking to that one guy (you know who). I turn around and head for the cafeteria, maybe they're in there. I walk inside and am greeted by the many people that know me. _Damn, I've only been here for two years yet almost everyone seems to know me. I should stop being so damn loud. _

I see the cafeteria I used to sit with them at occupied by Hans and his buddies. _Fuck that guy. He's a prick. _

Thing about me, I'm only mean or say mean things when the other person deserves it. Intentionally mean, at least. I sometimes don't know when even I'm being a prick.

Before thinking of somewhere else I can find them, the bell rings. I look at my schedule and see my first class is "SCIMATICS 103 ".

Scimatics building first thing in the morning, just like old times.

I see some people I know from my past two years of being here, being as happy as I could and smiling just as brightly. I was happy. No reason to hide it. I was glad I was able to socialize, to catch up with people, and to meet new people. Of course there was learning too, but my priorities kind of suck.

An hour later, and after hearing the weird, probably jewish, teacher tell us what we need for his class, the bell finally rings. I walk out of the class room to find one of my friends, Jones, a couple of yards away. "Hey Jones! Whats up!" I shout to him. He ignores me. "Jones?" I shout at him again. He still ignores me. I had guessed why, and felt deserving of this cold shoulder. I had ignored him all summer. To be fair, my phone did break and I never got a new one._  
_

I brush it off and look at my next class. "HUMANITIES 116"

I walk to my next class and scan the room. _Huh, either I don't know as many people as I thought, or these people are all new. Either way, I don't care._

I did notice, however, the read haired girl that I gave a five out of ten earlier. _She isn't that bad. Maybe a five was too harsh. Six. Yeah, six is good._

The teacher began calling role. "Andrew?" "Here." "Jose?" "Here." "Va-va-airousa?" "It's Var-ee-uh-suh, miss. And here" _Cunt. _"Elsa?" The plaitnum haired girl smoke up. "Here." Her voice sounded a bit shy and quiet. It was cute. "Anna? Last call for Anna?" _Oh shit. _"Here!" I shouted. I was distracted by miss six. No, Elsa was her name, _asshole. _

The proceeding class was similar to the first, awkward, and nothing but a teacher introducing herself and what we need for her class. Whatever.

As we leave the class, I see the six- no- Elsa shoot me a glance. _I hope she doesn't like me. _

I look down at my schedule for my next class. "FINE ARTS 110"

Band class!

I loved band class. I loved the instrument I played in there. It was a loud, but beautiful independent sassy black woman kind of loud. Or at least that's how I felt about it. Of course I wouldn't be playing my instrument, which was the french horn, for a few weeks until everyone was settled down. But I could wait.

I walked into the band room. Looked around. Elsa was there with the flute players. She secluded herself from them for some reason. I saw a few people from band that were here last year. Then I remembered. _Oh shi-. _"Anna! You're here!" "Yeah I am! And so are you!"

It was Elizabeth. I swear, she had a hardcore crush on me last year. I should have asked her out at the banquet.

We converse for about five seconds before the band director, Mr. S, commands us to sit. We do. And it's just like the last two classes.

I go on to my next class, "HUMANITIES 206", and guess who is there with me? It's Elsa. _What the fuck is up with this girl, I swear..._

It goes just like the last three classes, except this time, I can't get this girl off my mind. Who was she? Where did she come from? Did she have a sister? If so, was her sister hotter?

The bell rings, and I exit the classroom and begin to find my way to the cafeteria. _Lunch time, bitches. _

I go to get my lunch and go to the cafeteria table. All my old friends are there! Of course, I only call them by their standard nicknames, Airplane, Burrito, Meters, Pipe. How we got these nick names is a damn mystery. They all seem so tense around me, however. "Anna, can we talk? In private?" Meters asks. "Sure"

Meters tells me of how, due to my ignoring of all of them, they kind of don't like me anymore. My own fault. My own loss of good friends.

Again.

For the third time.

I nod at him and he goes back to the table, and of course, I feel like shit. _Good job you fucking retard, you did it again. Now you're going to become a lonely miserable fuck with shitty grades. See? It's already coming back. You pathetic fuck._

Deciding that I can't be lonely, I go to find another friend, Isaiah. Not until I remember how annoying and crazy him and his friends are. _Fuck that._

Last resort. Them. _Oh god, not them again. Please no._

I had hung out with these two guys last year, one was annoying but had a good heart, the other was a toxic asshole. Justin and Ayro. Ayro was the annoying one, Justin was the cunt. But I had to hang out with these dudes and play Magic the Gathering with them because I had no other choice. I had nobody else. Now, to go back to that, it was too damn much. _Just... eat alone. It hurts more, but it's less awkward. Go eat at a stairwell, no one will notice._

So I decide do just that. I head for the Humanities building stairwell as I see a group of kids ganging up on someone. I recognize one of them, that one being Hans. I would normally go and help, but I'm a bit pre-occupied by wallowing in my own sadness. It seems to be impossible for me to stay happy for long. Of course just because I'm a bit sad I'm not my normal bubbly self around other people, but when I'm alone, which is how it's going to be a lot, I am a train wreck. I decide not to eat my lunch at the stairs and instead eat it by the window. It was a sunny day outside, which is a good way to start of the first day of school. Of course it was always sunny, but I didn't expect it to stay that way, with the Monsoon rains being a bit nuts this year.

I see Hans and his group of assholes leave the person they were ganging up on leave. That person being none other than Elsa. She shot me a look that looked like sadness. _Don't pity me. _

She looks away from me, and I resume eating my lunch, but not before smiling at her. I got a good look at her that time, even if she looked sad. _I guess six wasn't fair. Back to five. __God, I really do deserve this._

I finish my lunch while listening to music, and the bell rings. Next class is gym. _Oh yeah, I didn't take that class last year. Great. _

Same as the last classes, except with no sitting down.

And the last two classes were no different.

The next week went very similar, except we actually had to learn now. Math in the morning, science afterwards, then band, history (which I never understood why it was in the Fine Arts building), lunch. I always saw Elsa being bullied during lunch. Never helped though, I don't know why. I guess I'm too scared of confrontation. Then it was Gym, English, then Mythology (favorite class). It continued like this for maybe two weeks, and I always stayed as my happy, bubbly self, smiling at people who walked alone in the hallways. Being loud and obnoxious. Until I got to lunch, of course. Then it was mopey Anna. It didn't help that this girl, Elsa, kept looking at me with pure sorrow. _Can she not do that? As if this doesn't suck enough. __Wow, you're bitching and you're not even getting bullied. Damn, Anna, you soulless bastard. _

I keep up the same routine for maybe three weeks when one day, well the day before, I got a fortune cookie saying 'Help someone tomorrow', and I take my fortune cookies very seriously. Especially when I get them from the asian restaurant down the road from my neighborhood, Banana Petal. I swear, they must enchant their fortune cookies with +Truth. Anyway, the day at hand. I see them bullying Elsa again at lunch, but they seemed to be extra aggressive. _I guess she finally tried to defend herself. _"Talkin' back to us? Stupid bitch." _I guessed right. _They push her down on the ground, causing her to drop all of her stuff. They got especially dirty here. "I bet she was a fuckin' cum dumpster from where she came from." "Dumb slut, deserves to be ruined. That's what she gets." _Jesus, it's like I'm seeing motherless comments personified. Or 4chan. _"I hope you get raped." _This hurts to watch. _"Why don't you be the one to do it then, dumbass?" After one of the guys said that, Elsa gave me the most gut wrenching look from the ground. The most sad, sorrow, needy looks I have ever seen. That hurt so much. _I'm going to join them.__  
_

_No, maybe I shouldn't. I don't want to get confrontational. That's not me. _

I decide against it. _Of course, typical Anna being too scared to be nice._

They finally leave her. She looks at me with nothing but anger and sadness in her eyes. _Ouch. _She runs down the stairs, nearly dropping all of her stuff again. _Why didn't I help her? God damnit, Anna, why didn't you help. _

Or maybe it was that day I got that fortune cookie? I don't remember. Anyway, the next day at lunch, the aggressiveness got much worse. "Did you fuck her yet, Hans?" "No, but everyone knows she fucking deserves it." _Jesus, why do they hate her so much? What did she do? _"Get away from me! Please! I didn't do anything to you, why do you do this?" _That was her voice. She actually sounds quite pretty. _"What the fuck did you just say?" He hit her. _Oh, hell no. I don't care if you don't want to do it, go help her. _

I finally, after quite a bit of time mustering up the courage to do it, go to the group. "What's going on over here?" I ask. "This dumb bitch is talking shit about us." He pointed to Elsa on the ground. She looked up at me with so much hope, I nearly broke into tears. "Really? What is she saying?" "She talks back to us like we're dirt, stupid whore." _If these guys aren't red pill, I don't know what is. _"Yeah, I bet they are..." I pull out my phone, put it to the front facing camera, and point it at Hans. I make sure he knows it's pointing at him. And he's looking at the camera. "...the biggest asshole to ever walk gods green earth. What a monster, right? I bet they prey on the innocent and eat them alive for no reason other than hunger. What a terrible, terrible human being."

He laughs, thinking that I'm joking. "Man, fuck you too Anna!" He laughs harder. Thing that sucks about being so bubbly and playful all the time is that people rarely take you seriously. I mean, the 'phone mirror pointed at you while saying adjectives' joke is one of my signatures. And that's all it was, a joke. Usually. "No, Hans, I'm being serious. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Fuck you too Anna!" He pushes me and walks away. His group followed. I stay behind, of course. I'm not associating myself with them ever again, and I never did anyway. So I have nothing to worry about. "You come over here to make fun of me some more?" Elsa said, rubbing the spot where she got hit. She was quite pretty, besides the bruise on her face. _I don't know what I was thinking giving her a five. I think a seven or eight is more fair. _She was crying now, sobbing her heart out. _This is too damn much. _I get down on the floor and hug her. This is just too damn sad to handle. "No, no no I'm here to help. Fuck those guys, right?" She was crying into my shoulder, getting make up on it. This really hurt, and I began to cry too, out of guilt. _Why didn't I help her sooner? Damn, I suck. _"Why didn't you help me sooner then?" _Shit. _"I- I don't know- I, umm, get nervous, and I don't like being confrontational, I- I- I'm sorry! I'm helping now, though!" _Real smooth. _She got up, looked at me with resentment. "You're not helping me! You were never helping me, in fact now, you're still doing nothing." She ran away from me, down the stairs, to where ever the fuck. I went over to the seat by the window, and look outside. I put my head in my hands and begin to silently sob. _God, I am so lonely and useless, fuck, what good am I? _

I spent the rest of the day in an 'unusual mood' to everyone else. If they ask me about it, always say the same thing, "Sorry I can't have a bad day."

Every time I said it, I thought the same thing. _Sarcastic asshole._

_You are an asshole._


End file.
